Latin name of the genus and species claimed: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99. The new cultivar is a two tone natural mutation of the variety xe2x80x98Casperxe2x80x99 (unpatented) discovered in a controlled greenhouse environment in San Luis Obispo, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in San Luis Obispo, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99. The new cultivar xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99 naturally blooms in the fall season. The 10-12 cm solitary, decorative inflorescences have bright golden yellow inner ray petals of about 4.6 cm, which radiate out to light, almost white outer ray florets. Floral bloom occurs after about 56 days of a 12 hour light/12 hour darkness cycle. The color of the petals change as the flower ages: the outer ray florets fade to white with age, while the inner petals fade to a golden yellow with age. No seeds are produced. The plant is perennial, herbaceous, and has excellent disease resistance characteristics. The new cultivar xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99 has a free branching semi-upright habit, growing to about 25-35 cm as a disbud pot mum. The fragrance of the herbage is strong and pungent, while the inflorescence has little to no fragrance. The mature leaves are about 8-10 cm in length by 6-8 cm in width, and have a lanceolate shape with an acute apex.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98JMay01xe2x80x99 can be distinguished as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar by its bright golden yellow coloration of inner ray floret radiating out to white outer ray floret.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Casperxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, differing from the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Casperxe2x80x99 primarily in bloom characteristics. Plants of the new cultivar can be distinguished from its parent cultivar xe2x80x98Casperxe2x80x99 by the bright golden yellow coloration of its inner ray florets and white coloration of its outer ray florets. The parent cultivar xe2x80x98Casperxe2x80x99, in contrast, has pale yellow inner ray florets.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunburst Spiritxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,476). The new cultivar can be distinguished from the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunburst Spiritxe2x80x99 by having a bright golden yellow coloration of its inner ray florets, as compared to the light yellow coloring of the inner ray florets of the xe2x80x98Sunburst Spiritxe2x80x99 cultivar.